johnmarcofandomcom-20200213-history
The Devil's Armor (Book)
Book Overview The Devil's Armor is the second novel in the Lukien series, following The Eyes of God. In the previous volume, Trager has killed Kahan Kadar of Jador. Later, when King Akeela seems about to free the captured Lukien, Trager also killed Akeela and blamed Lukien. Then Trager led his army of 1200 men against Grimhold, where Lukien baited him into fighting a duel to the death. After Lukien won, the Liirian army is allowed to leave Grimhold and Jador. Lukien was saved from dying of his wounds by one of the Eyes of God and stayed in Grimhold as its protector. In this novel, Lukien and his Jadori warriors are greatly overworked in protecting the Seekers who have come for the healing said to be available at Mount Believer, their name for Grimhold. Gilwyn has been chosen by White-eye to be her regent in Jador. Minikin is overwhelmed with pleas of healing for the Seekers and their children, but there are not enough Akari spirits for all who need them. Prince Aztar has created a principality in the Desert of Tears. He sees the Seekers as defilement of his desert and has his men kill all that they can find. Since Lukien is protecting these Seekers, Aztar puts a high price on his head. King Lorn of Norvor has been betrayed by his subjects and trapped in the castle with his deaf and almost blind daughter Poppy. Nevertheless, he manages to escape with Poppy and flees to Liiria. In Koth, he meets a group of Seekers, learns about Grimhold, and sees a way to heal Poppy. He leads the group toward Jador, but not without difficulty, especially in Dreel. Jazana Carr has conquered all of Norvor with the fall of Carlion and the flight of Lorn. Now she is determined to conquer Liiria and to punish the family of Baron Glass, her former lover who she accuses of abandoning her. She leaves Norvor behind and gathers her troops at the borders of Liiria. Baron Glass has begun to wonder about the family he has left behind in Liiria. Thoughts of the invincible Devil's Armor are beginning to haunt his mind during the day. Moreover, Kahldris, the spirit within the armor, is starting to speak to him in the night. This novel expands the story of the extinct Akari people who built Grimhold. The spirits within the Eyes of God are on stage more in this novel and we are introduced to Kahldris, the mighty general of the Akari, who now inhabits the Devil's Armor. All the Akari spirits, except Kahldris, have repented their hubris and have tried to make amends through helping the Inhumans within Grimhold. Kahldris, however, is still following his own agenda, which bodes ill for any others in his power. We also learn more about the Inhumans, the deformed, defective and dying persons who now house Akari spirits. Gilwyn has a club foot and hand and is just now learning to communicate with Ruana, his Akari spirit. Meriel has been badly scarred from a fire as a child and is now dissatisfied with her Akari spirit. White-eye is now the Kahana of Jador, but can't stand full sunlight even with the help of her Akari spirit. Lukien is being kept alive by Amaraz, the spirit in his Eye of God, but the Akari will not even talk to him, and despises the Akari for it.http://www.amazon.com/review/R13HY5A1FDJT03/ref=cm_cr_rdp_perm References category:Books category:Lukien_Series